theoutcastwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Outcast Warrior Code
The Outcast Warrior Code is the Clan Warrior Code that has been extended in the time that the Clans have lived in the Cold Territories. The original fifteen rules remain unaltered. Three additions have been made to the Code to date. information on the Warrior Code, check out [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/The_Warrior_Code this page.] The Extended Warrior Code * 16. A cat who changes Clans is not allowed to have a mate within that Clan until they have lived in that Clan for four loyal moons. * 17. If a piece of land is left unmarked until the day that is no longer bears a scent mark, no matter which Clan it belongs to, then the land is to be deemed "dead territory," and can be claimed by any cat. * 18. If a cat is proven to be disloyal to their Clan, they are to be banished and chased away from all Clans. Changes of StarClan (TBE) Clan cats were torn and upset with StarClan for not telling them about what was going to happen. Lucky for StarClan, they still believed in them even though they were so angry. When they got to there new home they all set up a few more "rules". - Tawnystar had ruled that there were so few kits and it was unfair for a leader, who is a tom, to have kits; when a she-cat, who was a leader, could not. It was then agreed that the she-cat leader was to have their mate or an apprentice look after the kits, she can only spend time with them when she was not busy with work. So TawnyClan (mainly) destroyed this rule though no she-cat leader has bedded any kits to this date. (Now untrue: TawnyClan leader, Lokistar, she-cat, has one kit.) - DarkClan then turned around and said that after the journey cats have all grown soft and will not fight. So they then reason that you are not allowed a friend in another Clan and if a she-cat or tom moves to a different Clan he or she will not be allowed a mate unless they have spent four moons in the Clan and have been loyal to the warrior code. The other Clans sadly agreed. - MoonClan (before they were chased away) then said that If prey had ran over the border a cat should not be aloud to carry on the chase and promoted the second warrior code. - DewClan then stated that if territory had not been scent marked, then it would be deemed "dead" territory and was anyone's for the taking. The other Clans agreed. - A medicine cat from MoonClan then stated that medicine cats should be aloud a mate but not kits. The other Clans were unsure but agreed. - A medicine cat from AbyssClan (Mender) then stated that medicine cats should be aloud servants to get them herbs or help as well as an apprentice (Choosing). The other Clans were negative but a TawnyClan deputy stated that as a severe punishment a cat was to be made a med cat servant, the Clans then happily agreed. - All Medicine cats must go to the Moonfall at half moon and all Clans MUST show up at Gatherings, even if a deputy has to go instead of a leader. - DarkClan leader then spoke saying if a cat was proved disloyal to their Clan they are to be banished and not to join another Clan. This rule was unsure but agreed to by the leaders. Breaking the Warrior Code I will find all of the code-breakings. Just watch me! Series Canon Divergence Within canon, a sixteenth rule was added to the Code that does not exist in the Outcast Warriors universe. * 16. Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall.